


Potty Mouth

by GalahadWilder



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Language, Post Reveal, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: Team Miraculous just found out who Hawkmoth is, so it's time for a team meeting.





	Potty Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Sentence prompts? "What the actual FUCK Marinette" "Hey don't swear" Bye

“Oh, yes,” Adrien said, rolling his eyes. “Because suggesting we murder my father is fine, but god forbid I drop an f-bomb!”

Chloé sniffed. “She’s just looking out for your image, sunshine.”

Adrien scowled. “Hey, fuck you, Chloé. There’s no paparazzi in Nino’s room—Alya excepted—”

“Hey!”

“—and everyone knows you have the worst potty mouth on the team.”

“Guilty as charged,” Chloé pouted, looking at her nails.

Adrien turned back to his girlfriend. “Mari. My Lady. Tell me you’re joking.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Babe—”

“God… fuck… Nino!” Adrien said. “Back me up here!”

“Sorry, Bro,” Nino said, leaning back in his chair and turning away from his computer screen. “I’m with Mari on this one.”

“Traitors, the lot of you,” Adrien growled with a smile.

Alya laughed. “Uh,” she said, “we _are_ kidding, though, right? He’s just going to prison?”

Nino’s bedroom grew uncomfortably quiet.


End file.
